Today
by Gothic-Porcelain
Summary: They both loved each other so very much. They would do anything for the other if anything happened. But will their bonds be the same when they find out that she's barren and not able to bear his children? Decisions, decisions.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura – 21**

**Sasuke – 25**

**OOO**

As she lay on the dirty alleyway, staring off into the dark sky, she could hardly feel the bruises and deep lines of red that covered her white ivory skin.

Her body grew numb as the wind started to pick up, causing her tattered clothes to move slightly with the air. Emerald eyes gazed at the night, but then again, they were just staring. Her mind was thinking about what had just occurred. On the inside, she wanted to cry. Cry for the loss of the man that she had loved, and cry because she knew that no one would ever come close as to loving her, like that man had. Maybe he really did love her, but, he had a legacy to tend to. He needed someone that was fertile, not someone who wasn't able to bear his heirs.

With her last thoughts flowing through her mind, she failed to hear the voice that began to yell out her name.

**OOO**

**Before**

**OOO**

Sakura giggled in happiness. Today was the third anniversary of her dating the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. They had been dating since her freshman year of college. He was older than her by a few years but, that didn't stop them from being with each other.

She was so happy. Both she and Sasuke were planning to be married on September the tenth, which was a week from now. They wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, loving each other until their very last breath and beyond. He had whispered to her on so many nights about the love that he felt for her and only her, as she did the same.

Today, they were both going to the doctor. Why? Because of her yearly check up. Ever since she was ten, it was important for her to take a visit to the doctor. When she had been run over by a car, it was absolutely mandatory for her to be checked on. They had taken tests to see if she was alright, and so far, everything was going good.

Today, Sasuke would be going with her to the doctor so that she wouldn't be lonely. She smiled at him when he offered to take her. It was one of the sweetest smiles he had ever seen on a woman.

Together, they entered the doctor's office and sat down on the seats that were empty. He gave a loving kiss to her lips and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her form closer to him. He could never find the words to describe how much she meant to him. She was the only person to ever make his cold heart beat more than once every time she smiled, laughed, spoke, etc.

That was why he wanted to start a family with her soon, because he knew that they both belonged to each other and no one else would replace either of them. He would have a son or daughter with her that would carry on the Uchiha name and take on the family business when they were older.

That's what both of them wished. To be happy with each other forever, together with the children they would make.

The doctor soon came in with a solemn expression. Sakura quickly took notice of it, since she had known this doctor all of her young life.

"What's wrong Tsunade? Why do you look so sad?" When said woman sat herself down in front of the couple, she placed her palms on top of her lap and gave a deep sigh, looking towards Sakura.

"I just found out distressing news Sakura. I was going over your files, and reading over some things that seemed to odd for me…" Tsunade looked down and clasped her hands together.

Sasuke frowned at the blonde's hesitation to speak. He disliked it when people never went on with what they were saying. It was just to annoying for him. "Go on Tsunade. Please." Sakura said this as her eyes grew in suspicion.

"I…found out that…you are not able to…bear any children Sakura. I am sorry. Your files were all just too suspicious. Shizune as you know was always the one to look after them and check to see if anything was wrong, but, today, I took the liberty of observing them myself and carefully went through them. Shizune might not have noticed it but I did. Today, I want to re-check you to see if the information I gathered is really true. Please come with me."

Both, Sasuke and Sakura had their eyes wide. She wasn't able to produce his children? If she wasn't, then what would happen? Would he still marry her? Would they still be together? Without heirs, their future was unknown.

When they drove back to their apartment they dared not to speak a word. Sakura went inside towards the kitchen and sat down on a chair, placing her hands on the table. Sasuke took a seat in front of her and stared off into the wall ahead, avoiding her gaze.

"Sakura…It's alright." She looked intently at his eyes but noticed that his gaze wasn't on hers. She formed a frown of her own as she also noticed that his eyes looked distant towards her.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry. I want to be able to have your children, but, I just…can't. I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun! I…I want to have a family with you Sasuke-kun! W-what are we gonna do now?" By now, she had her head on her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably. Sasuke glanced at her and sighed.

"Let's just, get some rest Sakura. Nothing will change I promise. We'll figure something out. I swear." He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom.

Once Sakura fell asleep Sasuke took his cell phone from the nightstand beside him and searched through his contacts. When he found the number he was looking for, he got up off of the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen and spoke when the feminine voice said 'hello'.

"Ino, get ready…" And left his apartment where his soon-to-be wife slept soundly.

It was the morning after Sakura had found out the news and saw that her fiancé was nowhere in their home. She had started to get worried when he hadn't showed up for two whole days and hadn't even bothered to call her to say that he was alright and there was nothing wrong.

She avoided the nagging feeling at the back of her mind telling her to not to trust him so fully, and to go in search of him herself.

Listening to her conscience, she grabbed her car keys and drove off into the highway.

She didn't want to believe that he was off doing something that he wasn't supposed to, but, she couldn't help it. She never liked it when people that she knew hid things from her.

Sakura decided to go to her sister's apartment. Maybe Ino could console her and tell her that everything would be okay. Ino was her big sister after all, and she helped her with her problems when she had them. Her big sister was someone that she could count on.

She stood at the door of the apartment and took the spare key that Ino would hide on top of the door where there was a space between it and the wall.

She opened it and went in search of her sister but found that she wasn't in the kitchen or living room. Getting closer to her bedroom, she failed to notice the sounds coming from inside.

As soon as she entered, she knew that her conscience was always right. Her big sister, the one that would always be there for her through everything she went through was underneath her fiancé, the one that claimed to love her unconditionally.

"Ino…Sasuke…but…what?" At the mention of their names, they looked up and found Sakura, the person whom both loved so much.

Before they could do anything, Sakura had bolted out the door and left the apartment, ignoring her name being called by Sasuke.

She entered her car as soon as she could and didn't turn her head when Sasuke banged his fists on the window.

Lying down on the couch, Sakura thought about how everything went wrong. Why did she have to get run over when she was younger? Why couldn't she have babies? Why could she not fail at something for once in her life?

Hearing the door to her apartment open, she closed her eyes and wove her fingers through her waist-length pink hair.

Sasuke went into the living room where he saw Sakura on the couch lying down with her eyes closed and her body drained. He had done a lot of thinking during the past two days about the information that he had discovered about her. He finally came to a conclusion.

Sitting down on the coffee table next to her, he spoke. "Sakura, I'm sorry." She sat up and scooted far away from him and looked down to her lap. "It's okay Sasuke-kun. It's my fault. It's my fault for ever wasting your time for so long. It's my fault for being barren. I'm sorry…'

Sasuke looked at her form from where he was. She had apologized to him for something she had no control over. He sat himself next to her and took her hand. "I decided on what to do Sakura. You and I…we no longer have a future together. I will marry your sister because she can have children. I will not marry her because of love; the only person that I love will always be you and only you. I'm sorry Sakura. I truly am. I hope that you understand. The wedding we were supposed to have will now be for Ino and I. It would be a waste for it not to be used. I'm sorry Sakura, but this is the only solution. I have to please my father and have heirs that will carry on."

When he finished, Sakura had no tears coming out of her eyes. All that she was able to feel was the numbing pain through her body. The man that she loved for so long had just told her that he would be marrying her big sister.

She sighed and nodded her head.

The next day she had packed her things and had placed them in her car. Today, she would be leaving to another apartment and wouldn't ever hold a grudge towards Sasuke. Today, she would leave and not bother him with her presence like she did with so many people.

He hadn't been there to bid her goodbye of course. He was off planning his wedding with Ino. He was busy now. She shouldn't have expected him to be there when she was leaving.

She drove off in her car and had stopped at a restaurant. It was already dark and it had started to get scary when she drove in the wrong place. Sasuke was always with her at nights when she would have to drive and would help her overcome her fears.

Sighing, she left from her car and went inside to eat.

The looks from the two men three tables away frightened her. They stared at her with lust and something else that she couldn't quite point out. She tried to ignore it but the stares only got more intense.

Having enough of this, she left from the restaurant only to hear footsteps following her. She picked up her pace and began to run to her car. Thinking that she would be able to leave without being hurt, she pulled out her keys and just when she was about to open her car door, two pairs of hands took hold of her arms.

Panic rose, making her writhe in fear. "Well, well, well, it looks like we got a nice looking lady on our hands. Let's teach this bitch what happens when little girls go running around by themselves."

Sakura tried to wiggle out of their grasps but couldn't find an escape. They took her to an alleyway and through her to a building wall, making her hit her head on the hard stone. She fell to the ground with a yelp and went to her cell phone, running away as fast as she could. Dialing the number of the person that she thought she could count on, she placed it to her ear and hoped that the person answered.

A groggy voice appeared.

"_Hello?"_

With newly found hope, Sakura started to mumble.

"Ino! Help me! I'm so scared!"

The frightened voice of her younger sister woke her up completely. Dread swallowing her, she began to speak clearer.

"_Sakura? What's wrong? Where are you?_"

"_Ino, there are two men after me! I don't know what to do! Help me!_" Hearing how her sister began to cry, Ino got into her car and drove off into the night, driving her way to Tsunade's house.

"_Okay Sakura, calm down. Just tell me where you are and I'll go get you._"

"It's the restaurant where we had our fifteenth birthday in. I went through an alleyway! Ino, hurry please, I'm hiding and I'm scared…please…" Ino's heart sank when she heard her sister begin to cry she hated it when she cried.

"_Okay Sakura. Just hold on and make sure they won't find you okay?_"

Before Sakura could answer, all Ino could hear were the screams of fear leaving her sister's mouth. The line went dead after that.

Tsunade had driven to the place where Sakura had said she was. Ino had told her what had happened and knew she was telling the truth. She held a bit of a grudge towards Ino and Sasuke for hurting Sakura that way, but, most of all, she held a grudge to herself for not being able to help her when she needed it the most.

Naruto had gone with her to search for Sakura. Both of them were in distress of hearing about what had happened. He always thought of her as his sister, and hated it when she got hurt. He almost went to go hurt the bastard that had made his best friend go through that kind of pain.

Tsunade parked at a place where she saw Sakura's car. They went to where they heard voices from an alleyway.

When Naruto and Tsunade came across a blur of pink, a feeling in their guts told them to go on. When they saw the state Sakura was in, both of them almost had tears in their eyes. Naruto took her form in his hands and brushed away the dirt from her face.

"Sakura-chan…don't worry! We'll get you to the hospital in no time! Just stay awake okay!" He carried her all the way to the car, with Tsunade trailing behind, looking for any signs of people that were there but found none.

At the hospital, Tsunade stared at the sleeping Sakura, wondering how such a thing could happen to her. Sakura's long hair had been cut up to her neck, showing deep gashes on her throat that were just made. Bruises covered her form with stains of red on her stomach. Bandages were wrapped around her head as the cuts could clearly be seen there.

Hearing a knock at the door, she looked up to see Uchiha Sasuke standing there with an expression of agony. He had never seen Sakura this way. When he took a step closer, a hand went to his shoulder.

"Please Tsunade. Just let me see her." She reluctantly pulled her hand off of him and exited the room.

Sakura had looked so broken. Her beautiful skin was now so pale that the veins were popping out. He sat down and took a hold of her hand.

"If you can hear me, I love you Sakura. I'm so sorry for everything. I love you Sakura…" His head was on the bed with her hand in his.

She had woken up the next day to the feeling of warmth on her hand. She looked to the side to find Sasuke staring at her with dark circles under his eyes. She tried to sit up but found that her lower region had a throbbing pain. Noticing this, Sasuke helped her sit up.

"Tsunade called me last night and told me what happened. She told me how badly you were wounded and I just had to come see you." His onyx eyes met her jade ones and stared lovingly into them. "I love you so much Sakura. I'm so sorry." His lips met hers and she just couldn't help but to kiss back.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." Her hands grasped his and her lips formed a smile meant for him. "I promise Sakura, I'll protect you from now on okay? And to make things better, I'll always tell you how much I love you and spend as much time as possible with you Sakura." She nodded still smiling at her love.

Sasuke stood up, still holding onto her. He noticed the worry in her eyes and quickly spoke. "I have to go help Ino with the preparations Sakura. I'll be back soon okay?" Anger flooded through her. After all of this, he was still going on with the wedding?

"I thought you said you would protect me!" She ripped her hands away from his and stood on the other end of the room.

"I have a plan Sakura! I'm still going to marry Ino, but, you will be my mistress! I will spend more time with you than her and I'll have to protect you!" He tried getting closer but she threw a vase at him.

"You asshole…I won't do that…I never thought that I could love someone like you! Your scum is what you are! Get out!" Sakura fell to her knees when the throbbing between her knees became worse. Sasuke came closer to her to try to get her back up on her feet.

"Just stop…you…you said you'd be with me forever, through the hard times and good…you promised me…" Her head was bent down so that her bangs shadowed her teary eyes. "Sakura, I will keep my promise, that's why you'll be my mistress from now on!" She started to whimper, and only when he had gotten too close to her did she snap. "I hate you so much right now Sasuke. I will not be someone's second choice. Go ahead and marry my sister, I just don't care anymore. Leave me alone!"

Tsunade came inside of the room when the noises had began to get louder, only to see Sakura shaking uncontrollably on the floor with Sasuke hovering above her. "Step away from her Uchiha! It seems she does not want your company for now. Let her be and you are not going to speak to her anymore. Understood?" Sasuke went back into his standing position and backed away from his now ex fiancé. Before he left from the room, his head turned back and whispered a small goodbye before exiting the room.

Tsunade took Sakura in her arms and held on to her until she stopped crying. "Tsunade, may I have a favor?" Tsunade stood up when Sakura sat back on the bed.

"Anything you want or need Sakura." The older woman responded.

"I want to leave from Konoha. I want to start a new life somewhere else and never come back. Will you help me?" Sakura said this as she looked at her hands with a newfound interest.

"What? Sakura! You can't! What about your friends huh? What will they say? And your family!" By now, the blonde's fists were at her sides shaking. Her body was filled with so much emotions that all she could do was ramble her words out.

"Yes Tsunade. I am aware. But what about what Ino, my flesh and blood, has done to me? As if right now, I do not care anymore Tsunade. Please help me." Tsunade had calmed down when Sakura had explained to her why she had wanted to leave.

She took Sakura's hands in hers and slowly said. "I'll help you Sakura. As soon as you get better, I'll figure out where to take you." Sakura nodded her head slowly and went to sleep when Tsunade left from the room.

She dreamed about how the one man that she loved wouldn't do anything to be with her. Sure he offered her to stay with him forever, but, that wasn't enough. She needed someone to help her through everything and love her unconditionally, and not someone who wanted her to be his second choice.

She was going to start a new life, whether it be bad or good, and never come back to this city again. That was a promise.

**OOO**

**I wrote this because of one thing. Remember the poll I had set up on my profile? I'm gonna extend it until August the 4****th****. Why? Because I'm that lazy. Go vote for the stories please, and just to let you know, this story will only have two to three chapters, so no worries. Vote for the stories and the dead line is on the 4****th**** of August, remember that!**

_Kudos,_

_-Gothic-Porcelain-_


	2. AN

**Uh, hey guys. This is an author's note because I forgot to mention it in the one I just posted. To cut to the chase, I need a beta reader. I do not know how to get one. I'm looking for some, but, I got scared because some of the ones I just looked at gave me the chills. Literally, as soon as I read,** I will not do any Sakura pairing**, I freaking just closed the window tab thingy. Oh my goodness, can anyone help? Please! I need a good beta reader! This is what I want in a beta reader:**

**He or she has to help me with my grammar and punctuation and anything else that seems wrong in a chapter.**

**He or she absolutely has to like Sakura Haruno, because, well, I'm just a freaking fan of her. The one I create though.**

**He or she has to…eh, that's about it.**

**C'mon people. I really need a beta reader, can anyone help? That's all I ask of you!**

* * *

_Kudos,_

_-Gothic-Porcelain-_


	3. Questions

**Sakura – 34**

**Sasuke – 38**

* * *

**POV**

_(Narrator)_

In the fourteen years that had passed, everyone had seemed to have moved on. Uchiha Sasuke, the second heir to the company called Sharingan, and father of three children, had become a successful man.

On the outside he wore the mask of a stoic man who had everything that anyone could ever ask for. A loving wife with the beauty of a swan, three loving children with the flawless features of an Uchiha, and of course, loving fan girls who worshiped him like the god he seemingly was.

One look at him and you would think that his life was the kind that you would want to live, but, looks could be very deceiving.

Ever since the disappearance of his former lover, Haruno Sakura, he had become an entirely different person. The many times he spent sleeping the night away, he only dreamt of the luscious-pink locks and beautiful green eyes that belonged to his first-ever love.

Throughout the years, he wondered where she went off to. Was she okay? Was she struggling to survive? And the question that stuck to his mind like plaque. Was she still alive?

He hoped to god that she was. If only he could see her again, he would divorce Ino and marry Sakura in a flash.

The regret that he felt and the guilt that engulfed him was enough to make him wallow in his own tears when he wasn't surrounded by any people.

He sighed as he stared out of the wall-sized window in his office. He wondered how his life would be with Sakura around. If he had married her, would they be happy even though she was barren? If he hadn't made that spur-of-the-moment mistake, would he still be able to hear her bell-like voice?

He knew for a fact that Tsunade had known where Sakura was. Known as in, she knew when she was still living. The blonde woman had passed away due to blood loss from a car crash eight years ago. Tsunade was always away for a few months every year, saying that she had to help some people in a different town get better from an unknown sickness. He had become suspicious of her actions when the news hadn't reported any signs of illness anywhere. Sasuke took matters into his own hands when Tsunade had returned back home with no money whatsoever. Multiple times he had asked her where it had all gone, since it was a year's worth of money, to which she quickly replied by saying, _'I went shopping!'_

Who could blame him for snooping the day that Tsunade accidently left her purse in his office when she had stopped by to drop off his lunch when Ino asked her to. He went through all of the things that the purse held inside, even the cell phone that she owned. When he browsed through her text messages, he couldn't help but to be surprised to find that she was still talking to Sakura.

That's when he had found out that Tsunade had been visiting Sakura by the message that read; '_Thank you so much for helping me Tsunade! And thanks for the cash as well! =D I swear I'll find a way to repay you! Ja ne!_'

To say that he was furious with his _old_ friend was an understatement. To put it frankly, he was pissed.

Five minutes later, when Tsunade had gone back to pick up her purse, he bombarded her with numerous questions about the text from Sakura and asked more than once where she was residing. Tsunade being the stubborn person that she was, replied with a slap to his face and a series of curses about how ungrateful he was.

He tried his hardest to get the information out of her, until she finally gave him an answer; telling him that Sakura was alright and that she had was doing well so far. Sasuke decided not to ask any further questions since it was Tsunade, a woman known for having a really short temper. He was thankful when the blonde woman gave him an update every month on how Sakura was doing. Maybe he _was_ stalking, but it didn't matter to him. If Sakura was safe, he wouldn't worry.

When he heard about Tsunade passing away, his senses shut down all together. If Tsunade wasn't there, then who would check up on Sakura? Who would tell him when she was sick or if she was safe? The old woman had never told him or anyone else where Sakura lived.

Now, it had been eight years since Tsunade's death. He hadn't heard from Sakura since then, which made him beyond worried.

It seemed that he only cared about Sakura these days. He hadn't even dared to go to Tsunade's funeral. All he was worried about was how would Sakura cope without her.

Too busy thinking about the pinkette, he didn't notice the door to his office opening.

* * *

Naruto stood by the door watching as Sasuke stared out of the window, apparently too deep in his thoughts to notice his presence. He knew the look in his eyes mean that he was thinking about his ex-girlfriend Sakura.

Sakura.

The name brought so many beautiful memories to him. Naruto had a small crush on her when they were mere children, but their relationship became more of a sibling thing. He was very protective of her when boys would ask her out on a date, especially when Sasuke had been one of them. He knew of Sasuke's playboy ways and how he would break girl's hearts by tossing them to the side when he got bored of them.

Naruto was devastated when Sakura had accepted his offer, but he was more surprised when he saw the human ice cube smile at her when she laughed and became excited for the littlest things. Sasuke Uchiha never smiled. Maybe it had been a good idea for Sakura to acknowledge him. She made him turn away from his playboy reputation by simply being there when he needed someone to talk to. Sasuke Uchiha had fallen in love with Sakura Haruno when she showed that she loved him for the person that he was, not the person that people thought him to be.

Remembering the time when Sasuke had decided to marry Sakura's sister Ino instead, he became livid. As soon as he saw Sasuke eating in a restaurant like nothing happened, he started a brawl. Naruto tried his best to deliver as many bruises to his oh-so-perfect face, until he was satisfied when Sasuke actually cried. The Uchiha whimpered, saying that he knew what he had done was wrong, but an Uchiha cannot have an infertile woman as a wife. The Uchiha bloodline had to continue, even if it meant marrying someone you had no feelings for.

Naruto understood that if Sasuke could have his way, he would have married Sakura. And now, he had married Ino and together, they had three children.

Kai Uchiha was the oldest and had black hair like his father but with a large bang covering his left eye like his mother. He had his mothers blue eyes but his father's features. He was only thirteen years old, and yet he acted as if he was a wise old man.

Sota Uchiha had his father's black hair which spiked up in the same way Sasuke's did. He even had Sasuke's features and eye color, so there was no seeable resemblance of him being Ino's son at all. The only way you could tell that he was her son was by hearing him chatter away to his friends, and he was only ten years old!

And of course, their seven year old daughter, Ami Uchiha, who had her mother's hair but her father's eyes. She too had her father's features and his stoic personality.

Naruto chose to stop thinking of the past when he suddenly remembered why he had come there. Walking up to the Uchiha, who was still staring out the window, he tapped his shoulder and laughed when Sasuke almost let out a yelp as he turned.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke said as he faced towards his computer, acting as if he had been working instead of dreaming.

"Nothing teme, just wanted to let you know about the bachelor party that my cousins having. He told me to invite all of my friends, and believe me my _friend_, it's gonna be wild!" Naruto had excitement in his eyes as his hands made gestures to his every word.

Sasuke raised a black brow. "Where will the party be, dobe?" Naruto's sloppy grin appeared as he quietly whispered the answer. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What did you say, dobe? For once, you need to speak up louder."

Naruto scratched his head from behind and crossed his arms after. "Teme, it's gonna be at a brothel over at Suna!" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Naruto, you do know that we're married right? What would Hinata say if she knew you would go to a place like that?" Naruto lips formed into another grin and seemed proud of what he said next. "Yes Sasuke, I do know that we're married, but you forget one thing. HINATA TRUSTS ME!"

"Hn, only because you're a wuss when seeing her cry." Naruto scoffed at as Sasuke called him a weakling.

"Yeah, well, at least I don't make the love of my life run away from me." The blond man immediately regretted his words as he saw the hurt that showed in Sasuke's eyes.

"Teme, that came out wrong. I didn't me-"

"It's okay Naruto…I deserved that…when will this_ party _be?"

Naruto quickly recovered from his mistake. "This Friday, Sasuke. I'll pick ya up, oh, and be ready by seven, okay? Oh crap! I'm late for dinner! See ya later teme!" Naruto grabbed a candy from the bowl on Sasuke's desk and left from his office.

Sasuke turned his head towards the window and sighed once again. He didn't need Ino's permission to go to a brothel. Neither of them needed permission for anything that the other did. They only showed concern for each other when their children, or anyone in general, were around. At the end of the day, they'd go back to ignoring each other.

_I hope I can get at least a little stress off of my shoulders this week_. Sasuke thought this as he went back to his work.

* * *

**Yay! I finished this chapter! And I would like to thank my beta reader, LadyPassionOfHate! You should check her stories out, she's an awesomely awesome writer! I hope you like this chapter and remember to vote on my profile!**

_Kudos,_

_-Gothic-Porcelain-_


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**This is an author's note! I am deeply sorry for not updating in over a year guys! Truly, I am. I will make it up to you though! I'm setting up a poll on my profile and you guys get to vote what story you want me to continue first. Also, you can message me if you want me to start over the stories or just continue them. I was about 15-years-old when I wrote these stories and since the years have gone by I believe that I've grown into a better writer. So please, do forgive me for not updating at all when I said I would! It's been a pretty busy two years? And I really could not keep up with my stories but now I'm willing to keep writing and/or re-writing these stories that you MAY want to continue reading. So just vote on which story I should continue first and message me if I should re-write it or just keep going! I'll check the votes a week from today!**

**Kudos,**

**-Gothic-Porcelain-**


End file.
